


vivid dreams

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Фили уже не помнил, когда последний раз он спал спокойно.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	vivid dreams

Фили уже не помнил, когда последний раз он спал спокойно. Яркие сны, наполненные сражениями давно минувших лет, виделись ему каждую ночь, заставляя резко вскакивать в холодном поту и с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Чаще других приходили битвы при Азанулбизаре и у Ородруина и каждый раз он был разным персонажем - гномом, человеком или эльфом, и каждый раз видел столь знакомые уже битвы разными глазами. Неизменно было одно - он умирал. И в тот же момент просыпался, все еще ощущая фантомную боль чужих ран. Брат замечал, что Фили не спал - старался занять себя допоздна где угодно и с каждым днем становился все более вялым и отстраненным. Ночь будто бы высасывала из него частичку жизни с каждым своим приходом, постепенно поглощая его. Кили спрашивал, но брат только отмахивался, списывая все на тренировки и ловко отвлекал его чем-нибудь интересным. И Кили забывал. До следующей ночи.

Услышав, как брат в очередной раз резко вскочил, Кили дернулся и тоже проснулся.  
\- Фии?..  
\- Все хорошо, Кили, спи. - Все как обычно.  
\- Нет. - Тихо возразил младший, спуская ноги с кровати. - Уже давно все не хорошо. А ты ничего не говоришь. Я не хочу больше так.  
\- Кили, пожалуйста. - Фили устало потер глаза. - Ложись спать. Со мной все в порядке, правда.  
Но Кили уже перебрался к нему на кровать, присев рядом, и осторожно коснулся руки брата.  
\- Фии. Не лягу, пока ты не расскажешь.  
\- Упрямый. - Гном тихо засмеялся и потрепал младшего по волосам.  
Кили посмотрел на профиль брата, слабо очерчивающийся в темноте, уставший и печальный. Нет, на этот раз он его не заговорит.  
\- Что тебе снится?  
Фили взглянул на него, решая, говорить или нет, и вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
\- Смерть. - Он снова отвернулся. - Мне снятся битвы прошлого и каждый раз я вижу их глазами иного воина. И каждый раз умираю его смертью. Чувствую его боль, слышу последние мысли. Я боюсь. Боюсь умирать - снова и снова, каждую ночь. Словно смерть меня предупреждает о своем скором приходе и готовит к неизбежному. Словно скоро грянет еще одна великая битва и мне уже не суждено пережить ее. Кили, - Фили повернулся и младший увидел, как блестят в слабом лунном свете его глаза. - Я не хочу умирать, ни во сне, ни наяву. Не хочу оставлять тебя одного, оставлять маму.  
Кили молча смотрел на брата, утирающего рукавом слезу. Он никогда не думал о смерти, никогда не думал о том, что будет, если Фили умрет. Медленно приходило осознание и Кили почувствовал острую необходимость обнять брата, удостовериться что он жив, здесь, рядом. Он поцеловал его в колючую щеку и прошептал тоном, не допускающим возражений даже со стороны Махала: "если мы умрем, то только вместе". Непривычно серьезный, Кили чуть отстранился и на этот раз поцеловал брата в губы. Фили выдохнул, обнимая младшего за талию и падая с ним на кровать.  
\- Ох, Кили. - Он убрал непослушные пряди с родного лица. - Только вместе. И через сотни лет.  
Младший весело рассмеялся, кивая головой и крепче прижимаясь к брату.  
\- Только вместе.

Фили не сказал ему, что на следующую ночь ему приснилась последняя, новая битва - битва их будущего.


End file.
